T'emballe pas, nigaud!
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Pour remercier Crowley de lui avoir enlevé son handicap, Bobby décide de l'inviter chez lui pour lui offrir du Craig, sa marque de bière préférée. Une petite scène fluffy entre nos deux Bobby et Crowley préférés! (se passe dans la saison 5)


**Bonjour! Voici un petit OS tout sympa et fluffy sur Bobby et Crowley. Il se passe dans la saison 5 (:**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

En retard, il était en retard à son rendez-vous...Bobby soupira en se disant que finalement, l'homme, que disait-il, le démon qu'il avait invité ne viendrait pas. L'heure tournait toujours, et le beau-gosse n'arrivait toujours pas. Il aurait dû s'en douter, que ce crétin à multiples facettes allait le planter alors qu'ils étaient censés se réconcilier Enfin, réconcilier, un bien grand mot quand vous imaginiez de qui il s'agissait. Bobby jeta nerveusement un autre coup d'oeil à sa montre, évitant de tourner en rond dans la pièce. 22h03, décidément, cet idiot ne savait pas lire l'heure! Le rendez-vous était prévu à 22h! 3 minutes de retard, mais quel goujat!

Le calvaire temporel dura encore, alors que le chasseur hésitait à s'empiffrer de petites crêpes tout seul, en ouvrant une bonne bouteille de bière, ou alors se tirer une balle dans la caboche. Saleté de démon, comment avait-il pu croire que ce...ce vilain personnage allait tenir parole?! "Mais oui mon mignon, je viendrais à l'heure et nous pourrons nous embrasser comme la première fois, avec la langue si tu veux" avait-il dit, ce casse cou sans honneur. Bien sûr, Bobby avait protesté sur le baiser, arguant que ce n'était qu'un malentendu parce que ce jour là, il était bourré, mais rien à faire, le démon qui lui servait de vendeur d'âmes avait refusé d'admettre qu'il n'y avait eu que l'alcool!

22h05, espèce de saloperie de démon, COMMENT OSAIT-IL rater un rencard aussi important?! Bobby songea sérieusement à l'invoquer pour lui tirer les oreilles, mais à quoi cela servirait-il, finalement? Tant pis, avec déception, le chasseur décida que le démon ténébreux n'allait pas venir, et que donc il devrait manger les crêpes et boire la bière tout seul, comme un grand puisque les deux haricots de la marque Winchester étaient partis chacun de leur côté!

-Salut Bibi! retentit alors la voix la plus énervante et soulageante de tous les temps depuis 5 minutes.

Bobby attrapa son fusil en moins de deux, et le pointa sur l'horrible abomination se tenant devant lui. Abomination qui se retrouvait donc avec un superbe fusil démodé sur le front...il leva gentiment les mains au cas où, et lança un regard charmeur à ce petit humain stressé.

-En voilà un accueil, et moi qui croyais que j'aurais droit à un baiser avec la la...

-Ta gueule, mocheté! T'as 5 minutes de retard, crétin! gueula Bobby.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon mignon, répondit simplement le démon en joût.

-Crowley, bordel, mais qu'est-ce que t'as fichu?! grommela le chasseur, finissant par abaisser son arme.

Tuer Crowley ne servirait en fait pas à grand chose, pour son plus grand malheur. Et puis les balles là ne feraient qu'abîmer son 'joli' costume. Non mais vraiment, qui pouvait oser mettre un costume noir avec une cravate rose?! Crowley avait des goûts vestimentaires ignobles, tout simplement! Il ne se soucia d'ailleurs pas du regard ébahi du vieux grognon, allant s'asseoir sur le canapé, ou s'y affaler plutôt!

-Eh, dégage de mon canapé, idiot!

-Bobby, Bobby, Bobby...j'ai eu des bouchons sur la voie de téléportation, alors veux-tu bien arrêter de m'en vouloir de mon minuscule retard? gémit-il de frustration certaine.

-Tu te fous de ma tronche ou quoi?!

-Légèrement..., avoua Crowley en souriant davantage.

Un regard noir et un pistolet firent office de réponse. Crowley releva à nouveau les mains pour montrer qu'il n'allait plus rien tenter pour faire de blague. Il se contenta de promener son regard avide sur toute la pièce. Toujours aussi repoussant, cette décoration...quand soudain, une merveilleuse chose attira son attention. Mais...mais...

-Du Craig lança-t-il joyeusement avant de fronçer les sourcils.

Mais qu'est-ce que sa marque de bière favorite foutait là, sur cette putin de table avec des putins de crêpes à l'odeur alléchante?! Il jeta un regard à Bobby. Ce petit morveux de chasseur osait lui mettre ça sous le nez, et en plus il le menaçait d'une arme?! Mais quelle torture insoutenable!

-Singer..., menaça-t-il de sa voix.

-Eh, me regarde pas comme si t'allais me crever! J'ai fais ça pour toi, j'te signale! admit Bobby.

-P...pour moi? répéta Crowley, incrédule.

-Bah ouais...pour te remercier de m'avoir enlevé mon handicap, toussota l'autre, gêné d'avoir à avouer cela.

-Oh...le rencard, c'était pour ça! comprit le cher démon.

-Bien sûr que oui, nigaud!

-Merci Bibi! Tu sais que tu es l'homme le plus charmant de toute la...

-Oh ça va hein, t'emballe pas trop non plus et fais-moi le plaisir de ne pas t'empiffrer de crêpes!

-Tu me connais, chéri, sourit le démon, amenant d'un claquement de doigt la bonne nourriture jusqu'à la table, où étrangement, il finit par dévorer toutes ces bonnes choses en compagnie de Bobby.

Et pour une fois, il n'y eut pas de bataille entre chasseur et démon. Enfin, sauf la bataille de langues dans la bouche des deux personnes citées! Que voulez-vous, on ne changeait pas deux amoureux cachés!


End file.
